Christmas present
by Forever-phanfics
Summary: Dan and Phil decide to give the phandom a present for Christmas - their coming out video. (Christmas fic exchange for Phanfictionz!) :)


This is my present to my secret Santa! Enjoy! :3

* * *

"Phil!" Dan called from his room where he was sat in the internet browsing position. "I have a question" He stated when Phil emerged through his door. "Do you think.. We should tell them? As, I dunno, a Christmas present?"

Phil gave him a quizzical look before answering. "Where did that come from? I mean, I'm all for it but why the sudden change of mind?"

Dan lifted himself into a sitting position and turned the screen toward Phil. On the screen, there was a picture of them holding hands in Starbucks - it could easily not be them, but Dan remembered going to Starbucks a few days previously so this was definitely them.

"Oh." Phil said, moving closer to the screen and sitting beside Dan.

"It caused a massive shitstorm. I mean, on tumblr a lot of the guys are saying if it is us then they're happy for us.. So I just thought it would be easier to just tell them."

"I agree, Dan, but... You do know you don't have to say anything? We could just say that it isn't us or something." Phil said, but Dan just shook his head.

"To tell the truth I'm kind of tired of not being able to act like a couple in public that much. Especially if there's other youtubers there cause they might catch us in their vlog by mistake, I don't want to keep lying, y'know?" Dan kept his eyes on the picture of them holding hands.

"Ok. But how are we going to tell them? In a video ?" Phil asked. Dan nodded his head in agreement and shut the laptop.

"Do you mind doing it now...? Just to get it out of the way?"

"sure, why not"

Phil left Dan's room to get the camera and they both set it up at the foot of Dan's bed. Dan presses record and stared at the lens for a moment before averting his eyes to Phil.

"Hey guys! Merry Christmas! So this is a very special video we're putting up..."

"We weren't gonna make this video originally, it was just because Dan saw that picture of us in Starbucks.. You can probably guess where this is going." Phil turned to face Dan who looked extremely tense and nervous. He have a smile, reached up a hand and started tickling Dan's neck.

"Ahh! Nooo get off!" Dan said through giggles which erupted from him as soon as Phil started tickling him. "A-anyway, as a Christmas present to all you fangirl a out there who wrote fanfiction a about me and Phil.." After a seemingly excruciatingly long pause, Dan turned Phil's chin towards him and kissed him, Phil kissed back.

"Are you gonna leave that in?" Phil asked

"Dunno. Depends. Maybe. Um, anyway, yes, the rumours are true..."

"We've been dating for.. Well we started, then last year we stopped but earlier this year we started again.. So probably almost four years in total." Phil leaned against Dan, his head pressed against the younger youtuber's.

"We didn't tell you guys because, well, we wanted out private life to be private. We decided that people would figure it out eventually so we decided to tell you now."

"That kiss was the only one you're getting, by the way! No Phan sex tapes for you!"  
"Phil!"

"Sorry!" Phil went red and let out a giggle, his tongue peeking through his teeth, and for the first time on a video, Dan looked at Phil with a look of adoration and smiled. He smiled because now he could say sly comments in liveshows, he could let sneaky kisses slip into other peoples vlogs, and more importantly, he could finally, /finally/ show the world how much he was in love with Phil Lester.

The comments were received well. Of course, there were haters, but that happens to everyone. The gif of them kissing was everywhere, and a lot of the other youtubers had congratulated them on twitter. The fact that everyone knew was a great relief, and they were both even happier than they had been since the time that they met. Although sometimes the haters got to them, sometimes they were sad by it, but that was okay, because they didn't care. They were perfect for each other, and now the whole worked knew that too.


End file.
